What's more important right now
by RubyAngelFire
Summary: She is known to be strong willed. People admire her. But she has her limits. When she found out that her childhood friend, the one that helped and protected her all those year when she lost her family, is in critical condition after getting in at an unknown dungeon she just have to get there and see if he's alright. She doesn't want to lose him too. (Sorceress and Cleric Story)


**What's more important right now**

**Summary: She is known to be strong willed. People admire her. But she has her limits. When she found out that her childhood friend, the one that helped and protected her all those year when she lost her family is in critical condition after getting in at an unknown dungeon she just have to get there and see if he's alright. She doesn't want to lose him too.**

**Pairing: Implied... Sorceress x Cleric**

**A/N: This is my first Dragon nest story and one shot. And yes i also play the game. This story is about my Seleana and my friend's Saint. And my senpai and classmate wants me to write a romance story about the two of them because they said that they totally ship the two of them even if i told them that there's no way that Ruby and Frantz will ended up together because they're JUST very good friends but I still made the request and here it is. Not exactly a romance but near to it.**

**So anyway I hope you guys like this story and sorry that there a grammatical error that i might missed. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon nest. The character's character are of course OC.**

* * *

**What's more important right now. **

It was already dark and the streets were already near empty. Nevertheless she ignored everything even the things in front of her that made her fall several times. What she only thought was to get _there_ and nothing else.

He looked outside his window and stared at the wide moon. _'Night is always dark but the Moon gives the Night the light that it needs.'_ As he thought of the words a face appeared in his mind and he couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips, "I wonder which of us is the Night and Moon."

It didn't surprise him anymore when a face he's so familiar with slammed open his door. He can't help but smile a little at her. " I didn't actually expect you to show up here." He noticed her not looking at him but at his bandaged body and the medical equipments around him. He also noticed how she clenched her fist very tightly until it turned pale and her body shaking. He watched her walk toward him but he didn't expect the sharp sting of pain on his left cheek. His eyes widen at the thought that she slapped him a part of him expected it but mostly didn't and honestly he expected she would use her magic on him not a slap from her.

She had always said that she hated using something physical and she only does it if she needs to imprint something in someone's head. That's when he noticed that she doesn't have her staff with her and from her panting it's very obvious that she ran.

"You're really an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." She muttered continually. He always hears that from her on daily basis but right now it only made inside of him feel guilty. "You always scream at me for being reckless and how you always need to be near me to avoid me getting hurt." She said. She was looking down that prevents him from seeing her face but from the way she clenches her fists, he knows that she was controlling her emotions right now. "And now what do I see? WHAT DO I SEE?!" his eyes widen when he saw the tears on her eyes. "AFTER ALL YOU'VE TOLD ME NOT TO DO ANYTHING RECKLESS? NOW I HEARD YOU GOING IN AN UNKNOWN DUNGEON?! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?!" he can feel his own fist tighten as he watched her scream at him and cry in front of him. He knows her since they were kids and he knows that crying is the very last thing she would do and definitely not in front of someone… not until now.

He put out a sigh and tried to avert his eyes away from her."I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that. I can heal myself if you've forgotten." He knows he shouldn't have said that but his eyes are getting misty most of all that seeing her like this and it's because of him

"YOU REALLY ARE THAT CONFIDENT WITH YOUR STRENGTH? YOU REALLY THINK BEING A HOLY CHILD MAKES YOU INVINSIBLE?! YOU'RE STILL HUMAN! YOU'RE NEITHER LIKE ARGENTA NOR LIKE THE GODESSES THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS PRAY TO!" Her tears continued falling as she screamed her words. "I know you're strong and that you are capable of taking care of yourself." she started as she felt her knees shaking in exhaustion. "I know that. But you should also think what people who cares about you thinks if something happens to you, stupid." He turned to her and can't help but smile at what he heard.

Her eyes widen when she felt his hand held her arm and pulled her closer to him until she was already laying on his bed and her head leaning on his chest. She felt her cheeks burning when she felt his arms around her waist and his head above hers. "W-w-wha..."

"And you said I'm a crybaby. Looks to me you're the crybaby." He whispered. He thought she would struggle from his hold but to his surprise she didn't.

The both of them were silent for a few moments neither of them spoke. He just stared at the wall as he caresses her back and tried to erase the trembling of her body, something he did before when she told him what happened to his known brother. He then stops when he heard her speak. "I was scared." She whispered, just enough for him to hear. "I was scared of the thought of losing you." She admitted as she help tighter on the shirt he was wearing.

He knows this that's why he feels guilty. Too many people left her. Too many people gave her this much pain. He feels guilty that after giving her that promise when he learned about his brother's death that he won't leave her, that he won't make her cry and that he won't give her the same pain _they gave her, _he can't believe that he would break it. She doesn't deserve it after all the things she has been through.

_I'm sorry. _He wanted to say but the words won't come out. But something else came out. _Just this last time. _"You can hear my heart beating, right?" Instead of answering he felt her nod. "As long as that heart keeps beating, always think I'm alive."

"Of course I know that, stupid." She mumbled.

"Remember this. Right now, at this moment, don't think of anything negative. What's more important right now is that I'm alive and healing. I really find it annoying if you're the one shouting!"

_I promise I won't leave you. I won't let you feel alone again._

She didn't answer and ignored his last statement but just smiled as she closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

They are childhood friends, rivals, partners and best friends. They watched each other's back, trust each other and they understand each other very well. But they never thought of being a couple.

.

.

.

.

What's more important to them right now was the company of each other.

* * *

**So? how was it? I really want to know what you think. I made this for one night only so please... tell me what you think.**

**And i guessed you noticed that i never placed any names just _he and she_ right? well it's because when i first wrote about this. I felt really awkward to write about them because my Seleana and my friend's Saint are rivals and loves to bump heads. well not literally. But I just see them as childhood friends not until my classmate and senpai (also DN players) that they're shipping the both of them. **

**I remember my classmate saying that since her character is an Academic now an Alchemist and came from the future, maybe her parents are Ruby and Frantz! I was like WTF. **

**Honestly i ship sorceress and cleric but it's just my friends and i likes to do role-playing games with our DragonNest characters and my Seleana RubyFire93 and Saint Frantzs finds it really weird about the thought of them together. **

**Oh one last. I still have a lot of one-shots of Dragon nest that i haven't post but i'm open for suggestion or request ^_^**

**Please do make a review. ^_^**


End file.
